Look After You
by clarelikespie
Summary: Glinda, Elphaba, and Nessarose were kidnapped at age fifteen. When they get more people to lean on - well, it changes things. A story of fighting for what you believe in, even if it seems impossible.
1. Chapter 1

HAIIII

So this is my first Wicked fanfiction, I saw it on broadway last December, and instantly fell in love with the characters. BEST TWO AND A HALF HOURS OF MY LIFE

So I hope u like it! Thanks :)

CHAPTER UNO

(Glinda's P.O.V)

"I'm sorry, she WHAT?"

"She told him to-"

"I heard you, Glinda!"

"Don't ask questions you don't want the answers to!"

I was in my living room with my friends Elphaba, and Nessarose. We were all having a fabulous time, laughing our heads off, listening to Ryan Seacrest.

We were painting each other's nails, and doing hair, preparing for the junior dance that we had awaited for months. I was going with Johnny, Elphaba with Chad, and Nessarose with Cody.

We were all friends forever, we never spent a moment apart. Our parents knew each other, and we were around the same age, so they decided to let us play with each other. There were a few bumps along the way, but that's just how everything goes.

The sound of shattering glass coming from the kitchen startled all of us. "Did you guys hear that?" Elphaba whispered. Nessarose and I nodded. We all slowly stood up off the sofa, and tiptoed into the kitchen.

Standing there was a man dressed all in black, with a belt full of guns, knives, ropes, and duct tape.

"Nessarose, Elphaba, and Glinda? I've been looking all over for you." We all ran to my knife drawer, and retrieved the biggest knives we could find. But not fast enough.

We heard a scream, and then saw Nessarose lying unconscious on the floor.

"1 down, 2 to go."

"Oh, please no. What do you want?" I yelled at him, trying to hold back tears.

"I want to kidnap you."

_KIDNAP US? WHAT?_ I had no idea how the hell I was supposed to react to that.

But I reacted by swinging my knife at him as many ways as possible.

_I __**KNEW**__ I shouldn't have quit karate..._

He was smart doing this. He picked Nessarose up, and threw her out the back door, down to my yard. He grabbed Elphaba's head, and smashed it against his knee, knocking her out. I was the only one left conscious. I had to do something!

But I couldn't. I felt too threatened by him to do anything. He took the best shot he could, and tied my hands behind my back, my ankles together, and duct taped my mouth shut. Tears of helplessness streamed down my face, but I was trying my best to be strong. I watched him chuck Elphaba into my backyard, and then he came at me. I jumped away as fast as I could...

But not fast enough. He was carrying me to his car. He threw me in like I was just a piece of pointless trash, and locked me inside. A few minutes later, he came back with Elphaba and Nessarose, who looked near dead.

He jumped into the driver's seat, and pressed the gas.

"I'm gonna have some fun with you three."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER DOUS

(Galinda's P.O.V)

I was screaming from beneath the duct tape, still in the car, going about 200 miles an hour. I was losing my mind. I had no idea what he was going to do to us. He was either going to starve us, torture us, or just go full out and kill us.

_I'm gonna have some fun with you three._

Those words were just echoing through my mind, and I was trying to pick through even more meanings they could have.

I heard a groan next to me, followed by a _Where am I?_

I glanced over, to see Nessa, slowly jolting awake.

As she realized what was happening, she quickly peeled the duct tape from my dry lips, and I let out a scream, which caused the man to pull over and restrict Nessa, like me.

As he slammed our door shut, Nessa and I looked at each other in panic and shock.

I watched a tear escape from Nessa's eye as we started driving again. We felt so hopeless, we knew that there was nothing we could do about all of this happening to us, we just had to sit back and watch.

Elphaba suddenly awoke, and wanted to scream, but I motioned for her not to, and she obeyed.

We felt the car take a sharp turn into the driveway of what seemed to be an old, abandoned farm. The man retrieved the key from the car, and jumped out. He violently yanked our door open, and threw Elphaba and Nessa over his shoulder. He left me alone in his old pickup truck.

I hobbled over to the window to see Elphaba and Nessa trying to escape from his grip by kicking and screaming. They didn't succeed and were tossed into a barn. He slammed the large door shut, and started coming for me. I tried to open the door and run away, but I fell onto the hot pavement when he tried to open the door, and I couldn't stand up, so he carried me away to the same barn as the girls. As he untied us and locked us in, we all ran into a group hug, and were in tears.

About 5 minutes later, the man walked in purposefully, and began pacing like a soldier.

"So, my name is Oz. And even though I KNOW you're thinking about it, you are NOT escaping. Glinda!" He turned to look me in the eye. "Come with me. There's something I've been meaning to do with you."

"Oh, please no! I'm just fifteen!"

"I'm not going to KILL you, I just want to see how close I can get."

With that, he grabbed me by the ankles, and threw me over his shoulder. I reached my arms out to Elphaba and Nessa, as they tried to pull me back in, but Oz was too strong. He lifted me all the way into his house, and down the stairs.

He put me down, and pushed me over to a filled bathtub, and pushed me in. The water was boiling hot, peeling my skin every time it touched the edges.

Oz grabbed my head, and pushed it under for about fifteen seconds, he only stopped when I wriggled from his grip, jumped out, and ran back to the barn to tell the girls. As soon as they saw me, they both ran up to me and tried to comfort me, tell me all would be ok. Even though all of us knew NOTHING would ever be ok again.

We were kidnapped, and there was nothing we could do about it.


End file.
